


To Bond

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentioned fluff, One Shot, hurt fic, kinda sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: There are moments when they bond.Not all are for good reasons.





	To Bond

There are moments where bonding comes naturally.  
  
Within the moments of quiet by a fire, sharing body warmth, and when small tired feet can no longer walk and their owner is required to be held the rest of the way.  
  
When pain is involved those moments tend to seem less comforting, though certainly no less important.  
  
"Keep your eyes open, boy!"  
  
At least that was what Atreus thought as he stared through blurry vision at his father's terrified expression.  
  
"You _cannot_ fall asleep. _Do not_!"  
  
He really wanted to. His side was killing him. Literally. He was stabbed.  
  
To be fair maybe he shouldn't have hesitated killing that women. He just didnt want to hurt anyone else. Not people.  
  
He'll apologize when he wakes up.  
  
"No! Atreus, son-"  
  
The word managed to keep his eyes open just a second longer before closing, falling into the abyss he knew well.  
  
He hopes he'll remember when he wakes.  


  
  
Surprisingly he does remember.  
  
But father acts as though he doesn't.  
  
  
  



End file.
